Beautiful Memories: Fox's Burrito Dies
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: So long space cowboy...


It fell to the ground in an eerie way. Fox studied the sad situation of his burrito. He felt like crying out in deep despair, but quickly realized that nothing could save him from his predicament.

Falco walked by slurping his ice tea. He belched loudly and put a caring wing on his comrade's shoulder. He looked down at the burrito too. He frowned, took a sip and then set the drink on the floor. This tragedy was starting to deeply affect him on a mental level.

Ganondorf was on his daily powerwalk when he spotted the two space animals in their trance. He Wizard Footed over to see what was the matter. The sight of the burrito sent a stir of uneasiness that tingled all along his spine.

Jigglypuff and Kirby were floating overhead when they looked down and saw the trio of sadness below them. They puffed down and shuffled up closed to the burrito. Jigglypuff started mumbling sadly to itself. Kirby rubbed his eyes as he felt tears welling up in his ducts. Both pink puffballs hated the sight of food being handled poorly.

Captain Falcon was dashing by and noticed the melancholy mood that had painted the area with doom and gloom. He made a beeline for the crowd and skidded to a shocked halt when he saw Fox's burrito. He looked over at Ganondorf, who sorrowfully nodded his head.

Captain Falcon pulled out his cell phone and reassured the group that not all hope was lost. He called up Dr. Mario, and the chubby physician promised to be at the site as fast as he could. Everyone held hands and started humming softly to calm each other's nerves.

Yoshi heard the humming and stopped by to join in. He couldn't harmonize properly, however. This really, really annoyed Ganondorf, so he Warlock Punched him into the next fanfic.

Popo and Nana were in the process of falling off a mountain when they noticed everyone. They decided to recover instead of straight-up dying (they were still really bummed about being excluded from Smash 4). They waddled over to the burrito and gasped. They hugged onto Kirby and started to weep.

Mario and Luigi were walking by while they kicked Bowser in his reptile rump. Bowser was getting really annoyed by how childish the two were acting. He was about to Koopa Claw their eyes out when he turned and saw the crew that had gathered around. He trudged on over to inspect the situation, all the while having his bootycakes kicked by the pesky plumbers.

When Bowser finally made his way over, he saw the tragedy. Mario and Luigi noticed it for the first time too. They turned to Bowser with intense regret in their deep blue eyes.

"Oh, Bowser… We are so-a sorry for how dumb we were acting just a minute ago…" said Mario.

"Yeah, now we know…" said Luigi.

"Yes, life is but a moment. Use it for positivity rather than wallowing in your mess of insecurities," said Bowser.

Fox was finally at his wit's end. He could no longer take the all the emotion abounding all around him. He blurted out a cry of disdain. He dropped to his knees and wept bitterly. Falco held on tightly to his shoulder and continued to comfort him.

Peach skipped by and saw poor Fox wailing. She ran over and tried her best to help Falco bring him back to his feet. She looked down and saw the burrito. _This might take something more than what I am able to supply…_ she thought sadly.

Link was speeding through with his side-hops. He saw everyone gathered around the burrito and decided to stop on over. He was shocked to see even Ganondorf, the King of Evil, starting to tear up over the fallen comrade.

Mr. Game and Watch was also in the vicinity. He hobbled by to check on the youngsters and soon realized just how serious the issue before them all was. Mr. Game and Watch sat down dumbfounded and let out a long, emotional sigh.

Young Link was practicing his side-hopping too. He was trying to catch up with Link. He saw the older version of himself out of the corner of his eyes and ran up to him. He was about to announce how cool he was, when he suddenly noticed Fox's burrito. He fell on his bum and put his head in his hands. It was the first time he had ever seen such a horrid sight and it was almost a little too much for him to handle right then and there.

Pikachu was going for a fun frolic with Pichu. It turned and saw Jigglypuff singing sadly to the burrito. Pikachu let out a curious squeak and beckoned to the hyperactive prevo to follow it on over. When the two made it over, Jigglypuff explained the situation to the best of its ability. Pikachu was very disheartened; its ears drooped at the news. Pichu did not very much understand all of what the older Pokemon had discussed. However, the sudden change of mood made the young one uncomfortable. It sidled up close to Pikachu and went silent.

Samus dropped down from her spaceship. She was about to head home, exhausted from another mission that was too hard for AGDQ 2018 to handle. She noticed the lot crying over the burrito and decided to stop by to pay respects.

Marth was coming home from Pretty Practice and saw everyone gathered around Fox's traumatic experience. He beautifully pranced over to the group and dazzled everyone with his compelling essence. He knelt down beside Falco and Peach and offered his foxy friend some gorgeous words of encouragement. Marth had dealt with fallen friends back in the day; he knew exactly the kind of caring Fox was needing at the moment.

Mewtwo was on his way to his inferiority complex when he saw everyone in sorrow. He hovered over and inspected the event that had transpired. Although he despised emotions and considered them meaningless components of the psyche, he could not help but feel sorry for Fox and his burrito.

Sheik ran up to Link and saw what was going down at the moment. She pulled out her harp and played a sad song. Link and Young Link chimed in with their Ocarinas and Jigglypuff began to sing along. Ganondorf was on the verge of tears, so he pulled his organ out of his pocket and played along with the musical group in order to calm himself.

Dr. Mario final showed up and Fox bawled uncontrollably once again. The doctor inspected the burrito and after a few minutes, laid it back down, caressing its sad figure. "I'm sorry. This burrito has left us completely…" He said sadly. "There is nothing I can do to save your burrito…"

Fox let out the loudest cry yet. It was too much to hear those kinds of things from the only one you could trust to make things better for everyone.

Donkey Kong heard Fox's cry and ran over to see what was going on. Samus explained the situation and the great ape sat down and sniffled a bit. He genuinely felt terrible for Fox. He could not even imagine what he would do if one of his bananas had suffered the same fate as the burrito.

Roy came by a few minutes later. He was looking for Marth, since he never came home from Pretty Practice. Once he saw the Marth comforting Fox, he knew something was up. He looked down and saw the burrito. He gasped and collapsed to the ground. The sight brought back so many sorrow-filled memories of events that had transpired in his own past.

Ness then ran up to the crowd and saw the fallen burrito. He scooped it up and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. He swallowed and licked his lips. Ness turned to the shocked group before him and bowed to them. "Okay," he said plainly.

The next day, Ness woke up next to a telephone in some convenience store.


End file.
